


【孙肖】那件疯狂的小事叫爱情

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【孙肖】那件疯狂的小事叫爱情

今夜的孙翔依然没怎么说话，他凑近他的身旁半蹲下身体把头枕在肖时钦的膝盖上靠着，肖时钦看到他头上的发旋，手指惯性地就在他的发丝里徜徉游走，享受着这份熟悉的令人放松而又安心的触感。孙翔随突然仰起脸，揽紧他的腰部猛地吻了上来，肖时钦一惊站起身，对方并未放手直接就将他推在了落地窗上。吻还在继续，肖时钦感觉身后变得毫无屏障，像是孙翔再加一把力，他们俩就会同时坠落去另一边的世界般。他一只手撑在了冰冷的玻璃上留下手印，另一只手覆盖到了肖时钦的身下，那里形状明显已然凸起。孙翔隔着布料开始耐心地替他揉搓着，肖时钦隐忍的呼吸声，像是苹果糖吸进嘴里抽出的糖丝般缠绕在他的心头，撩拨着耳膜。如此甜腻，令他贪婪到想要吞噬。

 

“小事情，你看你下面已经这样了，我替你用嘴含出来？”久别重逢的称呼从那人嘴里唤出，孙翔的声音很温柔。

这个人一直有一颗柔软的心脏，只是轻易不对外人展露。像是一窝初生的雏鸟里的一只，有时会情绪暴躁地伸长脖颈讨要吃食，但若将它拥在怀里，他就会乖乖闔上双眼，他不惧你因他早认定你。肖时钦抓着他的头发身体软得快要化掉，他神情涣散站立不稳身体往下滑去，孙翔捞着他的腰把他勉强支撑在自己臂弯里，而接下来的句子使一切都被击溃再也无法停止，孙翔感到脑内嗡的一声几乎下身炸裂。

“不必，我……要你进来。”肖时钦像是决定了什么般，直接对上了孙翔的视线。

 

也不用那么麻烦，如果只是想让对方放松一下的话，但面对如此直接的邀请，他唯有乖顺地点点头。他一把将他拦腰抱起缓缓走到床边，眼镜被取下放置在了床头柜上。孙翔扳着他的肩头将他推倒在床上像是和过去一般准备接受他的副队的战术指导，可肖时钦挣扎着坐起身对他说：

“让我先好好看看你。”

“我有什么好看…”孙翔被他一说，脸顿时红成了一只柿子。

“哪里都好看。”关于这个人的好看，对他来说是些无需凝视就可以被嵌留在脑内的画面。闭上双眼，他用手指描摹了一番男孩的脸庞轮廓，分别的时日里他并非不曾在梦境里遇见。墨染的眉峰，挺直的鼻尖，再往下是滚动的喉结和锋利而又精巧的锁骨。然后他终于把脸埋了下去，毕竟这台词于他自己都觉得有些过分刺激。

“小事情，你…你想我么？”孙翔一愣，像是才触发了遗落的反射弧。

“你猜？”他笑笑。

“我不知道。”他摇了摇头，语气里还有几分委屈。

肖时钦并非优柔寡断之人，既然他决议要把这场性事继续下去，他就至少能拿出十之七八的从容。轮回队服的拉链被肖时钦咬在嘴里顺畅地拉下，从孙翔的角度可以看到对方微启的双唇间一点点绯红的舌尖。肖时钦继续沉住气把对方的卫衣从头顶拽出，靠在他的肩头他开始解自己的衬衣，尚有两粒扣子没解完时，那人再次倾身压了上来，衬衣直接被掀上去高过胸前，孙翔开始舔弄起他右边的坚挺。男孩英俊的眉眼间燃起火焰，而肖时钦此时正需要吸吮对方眼中的渴望。像是生长在培养皿里的实验用植物，专一忘我地地一心只想获取生存的养分。

他的双手扣上孙翔的后背指甲抠陷进去，锻炼得当有着适中肌肉的的年轻身体令他获得一种最为有力的慰籍。孙翔舌尖轻抚过他的嘴唇，对方就从善如流地就把它含了进来。一只灵巧细长的右手随即悄无声息地扯开肖时钦的裤子准确地抵达到后穴的位置，在那个细软凹陷的秘处周围厮磨般用指腹打着圈。呼吸粗重，呻吟开始泻出，于是孙翔搂过他的腰继续把他翻了个面。裤子被褪到膝盖以下，枕头被垫至腰际，臀部微微抬起。肖时钦非常配合地以一种羞耻的姿势暴露在他的眼前，腰部和臀部间的衔接特别流畅，像是一处能聚起清脆回音的山谷。

“小事情，你这里长得特别好看你知道么？”肖时钦禁不住哑然失笑，一句曾经被重复过许多次的赞美，但依然被孙翔不厌其烦地发挥出了发现新大陆般的惊喜语气。他的左手在挺翘的臀肉和大腿内侧的肌肤间流连忘返，时不时还落下几记蜻蜓点水般的吻，右手手指逐次插入穴口缓慢地替他做着扩张。愈加接近的距离，像不期而至的死亡一般真切，几个小时前的感知再度袭来，是一种锥心刺骨的疼痛。

 

这场比赛轮回BOX-1的战术做得相当到位，一叶之秋贴身生灵灭，肖时钦在应付对方的高难度操作和兼顾指挥的拉锯中不断处在高强度的精神重压之下。雷霆的防守阵线渐渐被切割得支离破碎。无浪烈焰剑接疾光剑，波动大招加高速出剑切断了回云和生灵灭的接应。另一端一枪穿云乱射跟上，刚放出的机械狗当了替死鬼顿时碎裂解体，生灵灭推进器启动加速，企图脱离对方射程范围。一枪穿云乱射再来，显然用了二重控制强制刷新了技能的冷却时间，射击伴随押枪技，子弹轨迹划出交响诗篇般的惨烈，肖时钦极力闪避但还是中了三，四发子弹，血珠顿时从生灵灭身上溅出，身体暂时失去控制被子弹和气流抛向了河流的另一边。短暂硬直后肖时钦操纵角色滚地起身，果断开了机械眼，捕捉的自然是一叶之秋的方位，他在脚边布下一颗跳雷，开始往后方回撤。再在团队频道里敲下“戴，坐标23，12。”，“拖住孙翔，3s就行。”鸾辂音尘走位娴熟，跟着一记雷电贯穿，暂时阻截了孙翔的脚步。对方的战矛继续挺近，方才埋下的跳雷轰的一声巨响爆炸，几乎同时机械空投杀到，一叶之秋的头顶扬起一片硝烟漫天，肖时钦乘机换掉对方11%的血量。然面对各种道具干扰，那人也没有停下冲锋的脚步，一叶之秋硬扛了伤害势不可挡。一记豪龙破军，本就勉力支撑的鸾辂音尘血条瞬间清零。现在的孙翔是何等自信，肖时钦简直能想象比赛席上对方的表情。他坚信今天的对方不同于往昔，比昨日更要嗜血，像为了捅破不够明了的未来一般想要碾碎自己。生灵灭火箭拳飞出，接着一个磁场线圈从机械箱里被抛射，磁圈效力尚未启动，一叶之秋天击接龙牙接踵而来直接把他挑到了半空。生灵灭僵直还未消解身体即将跌落地面，对方跃起以一个斜下冲刺的姿态使出怒龙穿心破，生灵灭背后寒光一闪就被他钉在了墙上。耳机里各种轰鸣声和一矛入心的效果音接连炸开，肖时钦看到屏幕里两位角色的身体贴近到极其暧昧的距离，头脑唯留一片空白。一叶之秋残血2%，场上轮回的粉丝们已经爆发出潮水般的喝彩和掌声，生灵灭灰色的头像死死地盯着肖时钦像是在质问：

“就这样输了么？输给他？”

 

解说可以称赞孙翔超水平发挥，只有他懂得对方到底还是太熟悉他，或许他内心期盼他能做得更好？但他亦不会容忍荣耀女神抛弃自己而把眷顾送给对方。毕竟，是比赛，谁不想得到谁就不配站在赛场上。

可是这次依然是如你所愿啊，孙翔，肖时钦情不自禁转过身抱住他，是那种感觉，想要打破僵局想要挣脱枷锁，甚至想要…反过来征服。带着几乎有些暴走的怒意，他在孙翔颈侧狠狠咬了一口。而几乎同时，对方的性器如同几小时前的却邪一般瞬间贯穿了他，甬道被粗暴地撑开，身体本能地往后缩紧，心理的防线却为何如此脆弱，自嘲的眼泪忍不住涌出。这个人，为何能有那么多疑问呢，容不得他迂回闪避，仿佛只有质问自己这具已经不堪一击的肉身才能让孙翔得到最满意的答案。对方每一次的撞击都碾在了那个最敏感的地方。也许他本该竭力抵抗，毕竟溺水而亡的姿态令人容易丧失平日里忍耐真实的勇气。但现在只有眼泪在静静流淌，它们如此清澈透明，像是要宣告其他根本不值一提般蛮横霸道。他不得不承认，这就是他不忍拒绝的本能和不曾褪色的花朵。内壁绞紧正在极力挽留对方的入侵，理智如浮萍般被风吹散，此时此刻他只想要对方更快更肆意地占据自己。

 

“孙翔…慢点，我要去了。”  
“不行，先忍着，等下我们一起。”呼吸急促间他还不忘撒一个娇。

孙翔用手按住他的铃口前端不让他射。舔了舔他的耳蜗，身下不自觉又重重地带上了力量，狠狠肆虐在对方体内，每一下都捅得更为果决。肖时钦前面涨得难受，下体却不自觉地往前送去想要和对方契合得更为紧密。他觉得自己的眼睛口腔下身都被对方充满，不再有任何缝隙能做其他的思考，他唯有把整个人交付在对方身上随着抽插的节奏摆动着自己的腰肢。孙翔整根没入后再完全抽出，反反复复间将他抛向了快感的顶峰，窒息令仅存的意志像波纹一般向四周散逸。这是只有两人存在的密室，不存在循走的出口，氧气快被呼吸抽空，而对方精准地掐住了他的咽喉，孙翔正拿捏着他的生死一线，因他知道他早已甘之如饴。对方终于松开了对他前端的挟持，肖时钦瞬间就在他手里一泄如注，孙翔把液体抹在自己的分身和他的臀间，肖时钦的穴口处湿润得一片泥泞，就着润滑他又继续捅入重重抽插了几十次，才心满意足地把自己退了出来射在了外面。


End file.
